horizon on the sea
by heytrisha
Summary: "Laut, Krista. Kau pernah mendengarnya?" kata Armin, mata birunya berkilat-kilat antusias.


**title**: horizon on the sea

**genre**: general

**rating**: T

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

* * *

Krista pernah membaca kalau manusia mungkin adalah makhluk yang dibuat dari kepingan melankolia, dan beberapa tetes harapan.

Begitulah menurut buku yang tengah dibacanya; sebuah memorabilia dari salah satu anggota keluarganya, klan bangsawan Reiss yang tersohor di dinding dalam. Tapi Krista sendiri sudah berhenti percaya pada apa saja yang dituliskan di buku—semuanya semenjak ia melihat ibunya yang selalu membaca buku tentang kasih sayang dan cinta, namun tak pernah memeluknya barang sekali pun.

_Mungkin ibunya memang suka membaca buku._

Tapi Krista tidak memercayai kepingan-kepingan huruf yang diterakan ke dalam halaman-halaman usang itu, dan memilih untuk hidup bersama dengan argumentasinya sendiri.

* * *

Orang bilang; apalah arti sebuah nama. Krista pernah membaca pernyataan itu di sebuah buku tentang drama yang ditemukannya di antara tumpukan buku milik ibunya.

_Salah. Buku itu salah._

Nama itu penting. Kalau bukan karena itu, tentunya Krista takkan hampir dibunuh ketika ia masih kecil. Kalau bukan karena itu, tentunya Krista takkan perlu repot-repot membuang identitasnya, dan memakai sebuah frase yang dipilihnya secara acak sebagai penanda untuk dirinya yang baru.

Dalam hati, Krista tersenyum—meski tangannya gemetaran dan bibirnya pucat, dan mata birunya berkaca-kaca oleh air mata.

Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi, Krista. Dunia takkan menangis bersamamu, ia juga takkan peduli. Tapi kalau kau tersenyum—dunia akan menolehkan kepalanya padamu, dan ikut bergembira bersamamu seakan-akan hanya itulah emosi yang pernah dikenalnya di semesta ini.

Jadi, Krista tersenyum—dan matanya selalu berkilat-kilat lembut, meskipun ia tak tahu ia tersenyum karena apa dan bahkan ia juga tak tahu untuk apa ia berada disini.

* * *

"Kau sedang membaca apa, Armin?"

Tanyanya suatu ketika pada sang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menyendiri di pojokan ruang makan; sebuah buku bersampul cokelat ada di tangannya. Armin mengangkat wajahnya pada sang gadis, sebelum kemudian menandai bukunya dan tersenyum.

"Buku tentang dunia luar, Krista."

"Oh?"

"Aku menemukannya ketika sedang membereskan ruang penyimpanan," jelas Armin seraya tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Sssh. Mungkin buku itu tidak dilarang disini, tapi sebaiknya aku berjaga-jaga…"

Krista tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Armin. Rahasiamu aman," ia mengisyaratkan gestur 'aku takkan memberitahu siapapun' pada pemuda itu, yang disambut Armin dengan sebuah senyuman lega.

"Kau sedang membaca bagian apa?"

Armin terdiam sejenak, mata birunya berkilat-kilat antusias. "Laut, Krista. Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Ah, ya…" gadis itu tersenyum tipis, dalam hati teringat akan definisi dari frase itu—yang pernah dilihatnya di salah satu buku milik ibunya. "Sebuah tempat yang sangat dalam, yang terisi air di seluruh bagiannya…"

Armin mengangguk bersemangat, mata birunya tampak begitu hidup. "Benar, Krista! Di dalam laut juga banyak makhluk hidup yang unik, tidak sama dengan yang ada di darat…"

Krista tersenyum tenang. "Tentu saja, Armin," balasnya, seraya mengambil tempat di samping pemuda itu. "Laut berwarna biru, namun airnya sendiri tidak berwarna biru… warna biru itu hanya pantulan cahaya saja."

"Eh?" Armin tampak bingung sejenak. "Kau tahu darimana, Krista?"

Krista mengangkat bahunya sedikit, lalu tertawa kecil. "Dari buku milik Ibuku. Ia mengetahui banyak hal."

_Namun ia tak tahu caranya mencintai._

"Oh," Armin mengangguk antusias. "Terima kasih atas informasinya!"

Krista tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama, Armin."

"Kau suka membaca juga, Krista?" tanya pemuda itu, seraya menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Hm…" Krista terdiam sejenak, mata birunya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan. "Lumayan, kurasa."

_Tapi aku tidak mempercayai apapun yang tertulis di buku-buku itu_.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," Armin tersenyum riang. "Aku punya banyak buku di rumahku. Mungkin ketika kita sudah lulus nanti, kau bisa berkunjung kesana."

Krista terdiam sejenak, dan sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Armin."

_Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih hidup hingga saat itu tiba_.

"Sama-sama, Krista," balas Armin riang. "Ah ya… kau tahu? Aku ingin melihat laut, suatu saat nanti."

Krista tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa melihatnya suatu saat nanti."

"Benarkah?" Armin menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu," Krista mengangguk yakin, meski ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu. "Kalau kita sudah jadi prajurit nanti."

_Kelulusan masih lama, omong-omong_.

"Terima kasih, Krista!" balas Armin riang. Krista menoleh, tampak heran untuk beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menyemangatiku."

"Eh?" gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya. _Padahal aku tidak bermaksud menyemangatimu, lho_.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah…" Krista tersenyum, dan menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Sama-sama, Armin."

.

_Laut adalah sebuah cekungan dalam yang ada di permukaan bumi yang terisi air, berwarna biru, namun warna birunya bukanlah berasal dari air yang ada di dalamnya…_

* * *

Krista baru menyadari kalau mata biru Armin sebenarnya tampak begitu indah, kalau saja pemuda itu menatap dengan lebih percaya diri—sehingga tatapan matanya menjadi tampak begitu hidup dan bersemangat.

Warna biru di mata pemuda itu merupakan biru yang nyata; seperti cat yang ditorehkan dengan hati-hati di atas kanvas, dan Krista mengira mungkin seperti itulah warna laut, kalau saja ia sempat melihatnya.

_Hiduplah, Armin. Berjuanglah, Armin. Kau orang yang pintar, kau pasti akan hidup cukup lama sehingga sempat untuk melihat laut…_

Krista meniup kuntum _dandelion_ di tangannya; serbuk sarinya beterbangan ke udara dan terbawa angin melintasi padang di dekat tempat latihan itu, dan gadis itu mengawasi ketika serbuk sari itu menjauh—sebelum kemudian menghilang di antara horizon.

.

_Warna biru di mata Krista adalah biru yang semu, mungkin warna aslinya adalah kelabu persis seperti kanvas putih yang pudar warnanya, karena Krista terlalu lelah dan kehidupannya tak lebih dari goresan ilusi yang terbawa ombak—sebelum kemudian melebur menjadi buih di antara birunya air._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
